


To love a brother

by flight815kitsune



Series: things written for unregisteredmutant [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by http://lycanthropik.tumblr.com/post/111778200251/</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love a brother

Everything about him screamed home. The curve of his cheek, the sound of his voice, the way that he moved... Stark’s facilities had become a place to live, but the space was never home, not until Loki had stepped out of a reflection and became part of it.

There had been a moment of doubt, when the absolute certainty of his death had led to a hand around that pale column of a throat.

“I missed you, too.”

They were caught in a loop. Too many times. Too many times he was believed dead only to be discovered that he was merely altered.

He let Loki go, though the drywall felt the anger that made the muscles in his arms shake.

As before, he was changed. If such changes are better or worse remained to be seen.

“I would speak to you. There are a great many things of which you can no longer remain unaware.”

Loki does not admit that he was controlled. Even Odin could not force him to admit that. He did not need a confession to know, though. If there had been one thing he had known in the whole of the realms it was his brother.

Loki does not dwell on the time spent in a cell, or on the events that transpired at the convergence.

Instead, he spoke about allowing Odin to rest while wearing his shape so as to not alarm the people. He spoke of tempering hasty actions that would have tempted war at a time when they could not bear it. He spoke of home, and expected neither thanks nor congratulation.

Asgard was doing well. Loki had always been a more clever diplomat. If any of the citizens had noticed that the man on the throne was not the Odin they knew, they had attributed it to the loss of their queen.

“Stay?”

“No.”

Loki returned the following night, with updates to the current goings-on of the realm. It was the beginning to a pattern.

*

“Odinson.” The names was a sneer on his lips. One who had sought counsel had overstepped, and he would not take his anger out on one of them when there was a much easier target less likely to start a coup a mere reflection away.

“I am not his only son.” He reached out and touched. Loki quickly shrugged off the hand on his shoulder but the moment’s hesitation still felt like a victory.

The cruel words and blows that followed from both sides was anything but.

*

“What has become of her, your mortal?”

He knew that his expression betrayed him.

“Not so easily forgiven?” Loki ventured.

“Not for everything. Not yet.”

“Pity. She has such spirit.”

*

“I know not if Heimdall sees through me.”

“Mother would have. She always knew you, no matter what form you took.” And as much as it still hurt to speak of her, it would hurt more to act as though she had never existed.

*

New alliances, a happy populace. “I believe he would be proud.”

“Oh? And you suggest I wake him?”

He draws air through his teeth. “Let us not be so hasty.” His smile was one of childhood mischief and guarded secrets.

Loki’s laugh was more precious to him than gold.

*

It hadn’t required much thought, the meeting of lips. He could not even say for certain which of them had closed the short distance. Experience would say that he had, that it was always him who met Loki. That he would always be the one to offer a hand, an olive branch, all of his affection. But the way that Loki gave in to his mouth and wandering hands made him wonder if this had not been the plan from the start.

*

“I would have you.”

It does not sink in until the words pass Loki’s lips that this is what they have been building up to.

“Unless you have had a sudden change of heart.”

“You…?”

“My desires have never been a secret, Thor. Ask any member of the court.”

*

Loki’s body sinks down onto him. Even like this, taking everything that he desired. A silver tongue made even the smallest words of praise sound filthy. The “touch me” was no request, it was pure demand.

*

It is the soft moments after the sun goes down that offer hope. A face made calm in sleep. Gentle touches that never would happen in the light of day.

And perhaps the thing that reminded him most of the Loki that had once been- his brother asking him what he would do if he gave up the throne tomorrow. Hopes and dreams for the future that were often dismissed as foolish or impossible, but occasionally put a spark back in Loki’s eyes again.

 


End file.
